Happy Birthday, Uchiha Itachi!
by RedAzalea13
Summary: This is what happens when Uchiha Itachi celebrates his birthday with the Akatsuki and the Godaime's over-loving apprentice. Rated for language.


**Mwahahaha. LOL. I'm getting crazy, people! School is almost there! **

**Well, I've decided to make a one-shot 'cause it's Itachi's birthday yesterday. And yes, Belated Happy birthday!**

* * *

"Itachi-kun?"

Sakura nervously sat beside the said man on the couch, eyeing him as if the world is going to fall off. She twiddled her fingers shyly and pursued her lips together before scooting, making their distance mere inches.

Itachi indifferently turned his head to the right, "Hn?"

Her eyes narrowed impeccably as she stared at the ground, "Well...I was just thinking," She took a deep breath, "What would you like for your birthday?"

"My birthday?" He echoed softly.

"Ah yes, your birthday. It's tomorrow, remember?"

He blinked, "Why?"

"Err well...you're turning twenty-three, correct?"

He shrugged silently, "I didn't count."

Sakura's eyes widened for a moment before it narrowed, "You don't remember how old are you!?" She exclaimed, unbelieving. S-class criminal or not, they still have birthdays, for God's sake!

He nodded silently, "It does not matter."

Her lips formed into a wry line before standing up and annoyingly huffed, "Damn it, Uchiha Itachi. I DID remember your birthday!" She put her hands on her hips, "Geez, what would I expect from cold-blooded murders, anyway?"

"Then why are you here?"

"I was here in turn for Uzumaki Naruto!" She glared at him, "And that young man knows what a birthday is!"

"Hn. I don't care. I am different from him."

She made a low sound in the back of her throat. She could feel her temper shortening, "Then why does your brother knows how!? And...damn, he was running around the middle of the street dog naked after being drunk from a simple vodka!"

His gaze remained like ice, "My foolish little brother?"

"Yes yes your foolish little brother! He was about to pound on that old lady on the street if we hadn't stopped him—And, WELL at least he knows what a 'birthday' is, ice-queen!"

"He is foolish, I am not."

Sakura stomped out of the room, deciding this conversation is useless...Oh well, she would make his present after all...

With or without his permission.

Her frown turned into a sadistic grin.

* * *

"Kisame-san?"

The shark-nin looked at the small Konoha kunoichi before replying, "Hmmm?"

"Err, Do you remember what Itachi-kun likes to do whenever there are no missions?"

"Well, we usually spar, do some killings and..." He paused, "He's all locked in his room for the rest of the day."

"...Doesn't he kinda read or something like that?" The shark-nin placed his hands on his chin, thinking.

"I doubt that...he's all too smart for his own kind. He won't need those kind of things."

Sakura's mouth curved into an 'o' before nodding her head several times, "Well thanks for the advice..." She waved her hand in a silent goodbye, "I'm going now!"

_I didn't remember giving some 'advices'..._ Kisame take a slurp of his sake, ridding of the thought.

* * *

_Does not read. _

_What kind of man is that?_

* * *

"Deidara-chan?"

"For the last time, don't call me that, yeah!" The blonde snarled.

"Fine, Fine, Senpai!" She crossed her arms, "I'm just here to ask something!"

He sighed, "And what would that be, yeah?"

"Does Itachi-kun draw?"

Deidara practically blanched at the thought, "What the hell—

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." She began rummaging her mind. "Well, I'm outta here!"

_What the hell...?_

* * *

_Does not draw._

_No person doesn't do that._

* * *

"Leader-sama?"

"What?"

"Anou...well, its Itachi-kun's birthday for tomorrow. And I was just thinking what gift I could possibly give him," She bit her lip, "Can you...help me?"

"Hmm...All I know what Itachi likes is killing mercilessly, that's the only thing I can help you."

Her face brightened up, "THANK YOU, THANK YOU!!" She grinned and gave Pein a quick hug and exiting the dark room.

_What was that about...?_

* * *

_Killing..._

_Is that the only thing he knows in life?_

* * *

She folded her hands in attempt to warm herself. Each snow was pelting hard against her cloak; the cold was piercing even against the thick material. _Damn, why am I here anyway...?_

She walked towards a small, hidden alley wherein she used a simple henge to change every article of her clothing. She was now wearing a dark shirt and black, thick pants followed by a small stripped scarf around her neck.

She inhaled deeply before walking out of the alley and putting her hands on the sides, as what any normal non-shinobi person does. She did not even thought of changing her appearance, after all, she wasn't known as a dangerous shinobi working with Akatsuki. She was just a bait alright, A maid...and Uchiha Itachi's girlfriend...for that matter.

Her sandals crunched as it touched the snow under her feet. Striding with sure steps, she made her way towards the shops finding the necessary things.

**--Number one: Icha Icha. **

Would he ever read that?

**--Number two: A pencil and paper.**

It is a BIRTHDAY alright— a time for a definite change!

**--Number three: LOTS of Sake.**

Oh yeah...Itachi drunk! She can't wait to see _the_ Uchiha Itachi slurring around.

**--Number four: A simple katana and a set of Kunai.**

He would surely use that!

**--Number five: ...**

Her lips twitched.

**--Number six: Camera**

She grinned devilishly.

* * *

Sakura raised her head towards the sky, examining the continuously dropping snow which made her breathing slightly ragged. She closed her eyes before sighing and reaching for her short, pink hair, tying it in a ponytail.

Oh yes...she would do this as _dire_ as it can be...

* * *

"I'm home!"

Tobi was the one who greeted her first, "Welcome home, Sakura-senpai!"

Sakura nodded, "Tobi...can you please help me with something?"

"Of course, what is it?"

"Oh, just this!"

* * *

_The next day..._

"Itachi-kun! Itachi-kun!"

The said Uchiha groaned, "What?" He cracked an eye open, "It's unlikely for you to be awake at this time." He stated, referring to dawn.

"It's your birthday!"

"Hn."

She giggled, "Well, I did something for you." She raised her hands, showing off a small cake.

"Sakura." He called out, "I don't need _that_."

"But it's a tomato cake!"

"Hn. I don't want it." He pulled her into his bed, straddling her under him, "How about...your present would be this?" He purred seductively before his mouth came crashing down to hers.

_Alright...Happy birthday, Uchiha Itachi!_

_..._

_..._

With her inhuman strength, she flipped him towards the bed so that he was under her. Itachi stared at her; his face was scrunched up with frustration.

Before she screamed.

She prevented herself from laughing out loud, instead slammed the cake directly to his face and standing up away from him.

He froze for a second, "_Haruno_ _Sakura_."

She screamed once again.

"Hey what the fuck—

"Sakura-senpai—

"Haruno-san—

"What's wrong, yeah—

"Is there food—

"Damn, what the hell—

"What—

"In Jashin-sama's name—

"For all the money—

...

The Uchiha growled out, "What. Are. You. Doing!"

She pouted looking as innocent as a child.

"It's called a birthday!"

* * *

**REVIEW?**

**P.S. Have you ever wondered how Akatsuki celebrated their birthdays?**


End file.
